


deleted scene

by typhlosion (rooflesandelectrictrashcans)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affection, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooflesandelectrictrashcans/pseuds/typhlosion
Summary: Lance gets a little upset that Keith's acting off after disappearing to that time abyss that one time.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	deleted scene

**Author's Note:**

> BRO I was going through my docs and found this, it was titled 'after ep 5' and my best guess is s6 but idk, it was definitely written when I was mad abt keith breaking off and the clinical interactions btwn the team. Vld is what brought me to ao3 though so I had to post it >:)

“So dude, I remember you said that time flowed differently where you were, but how long were you actually in that place??? I mean, you found your mom, a badass star wolf, another Altean, and got  _ taller than me.”  _ Lance said that last part with mild indignation. 

Keith hummed. “Eh, about two years.”

“Wh--” Lance’s eyes bugged out of his head. “Wh-- how-- the hell?? Two  _ years?!” _ He put his hand on his chin. “Well, that sorta explains the shaggy hair.” He sharply moved the hand on his chin to point accusingly at Keith. “But why were you so cool when you came back? Didn’t you miss us?!”

Keith scratched the back of his neck. “Of course I missed you. There was just more important things to focus on at the time.”

“But dude, come on! You couldn’t even spare us one welcome-back hug while Ronele was giving us her story?” 

“I’m… not a hugger?” Lance scoffed at that. “You guys didn’t want one!”

“You don’t know that! And  _ we _ didn’t know you were gone for  _ two years!”  _

Keith raised his eyebrows. “I can't read your mind. If you want a hug, Lance, you  _ take _ a hug.”

Lance leaned back and put his hand on his chin, raising his eyebrows conspiratorially. “Is that what you really think?”

Keith shifted a bit, nervous about where this was going. “Yes?”

“SWEET!” was yelled in Keith's face before he was suddenly enraptured in a warm pair of arms.

**Author's Note:**

> if u just read this VOLTRON fic in 2020+, kiss me rn you brave soul


End file.
